


A Man's Great Sorrow

by PrinceSiegfried



Series: Poetry [3]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: 3.0 Universe | Time Loop Theory, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1815178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceSiegfried/pseuds/PrinceSiegfried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sonnet I wrote for Kaworu & Shinji</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man's Great Sorrow

With hair of white and eyes of crimson red,

He had a gentle smile full of sadness.

He only feared one thing – a thing he fully dread,

And this special case was great loneliness.

He would sit and ponder the thought of it,

His heart would cringe and his insides would flip,

Constantly he would always keep his heart lit,

 With hope so that a single moment not slip.

 The day he fell in love was life changing,

But their time together had been cut short.

With his love dead he found nothing aiding,

And his final decision was to simply abort.

Words could not describe his deep depression fully,

But it all soon came to an end so holy.


End file.
